Naranja
by atadalove
Summary: Definir un problema no sería sencillo pero si se tratara de definir sus problemas estonces era otra cosa. Porque sólo había una palabra que abarcaba tal significado para las Gemelas Hyuga y era un color: Naranja.


**Hola mi gente Naruhina... **

Les traigo una historia para celebrar que todos en el reto dieron sus esfuerzos por completarlo.

Me siento feliz de que todos hayan completado de forma exitosa la entrega de sus historias. Gracias por participar y espero se animen para el siguiente reto. *-*

**Dedicatoria: **A los participantes del reto en Mundo FanFiction Naruhina y espero que en el próximo reto sigan participando más.

Les daré una pista en una palabra: "Random" Justen esta pista con la de FanFicMatica y vallan pensado. XDD Sí, lo sé... es rara esta pista y no ayuda mucho... pero así somos. jajajajajaja

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Autora:<strong> Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia MÍA. **Dí no al plagio.**

**Advertencias:** Gemelas Hyuga y Gemelos Namikaze. Algo de Lemon (Aunque creo que es un LIME)

Algunas frases de Menma son de una **trilogía conocida.** (A ver si adivinan cual) *-*  
>PD: Algunas faltas ortográficas hicieron un Jutsu de ocultación muy fuerte.<p>

**.**

**Este fic es como un cierre al reto: **Problemas color Naranja. _**Del grupo Mundo Fanfiction Naruhina.**_

...

Les invito a ser parte del Club en Facebook: **Irresistible Naranja** y **Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

También pertenezco a: **Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina  
><strong>

Donde se hacen retos mensuales de diversas temáticas.

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**Naranja**

**.**

_¿Es un color capaz de definir una situación?_

_._

_._

-¿Naranja?

-Así es. ¡Naranja!

-¿Por qué ese color?

-¿No se nota? –Señaló a dos chicos que jugaban al baloncesto en la cancha. Hinata los vio detalladamente. Ambos eran hermanos gemelos. Los sensuales y calientes del campus Universitario.

Jugaban sin playera y ambos usaban pantalones naranja. Sus cabellos estaban húmedos y aunque uno era de color negro y el otro rubio, ambos eran idénticos y opuestos a la vez.

Miró a su hermana, quien había dicho sólo una palabra para describir a esos hombres.

También ellas eran gemelas y al igual que los hermanos Namikaze, eran tan idénticas como opuestas.

-¿Por el pantalón? –Dijo Hinata y su hermana bufó.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dios Hinata! a veces creo que eres muy retraída. –La vio sonrojarse. –Míralos bien. Fíjate en ellos y dime qué te transmiten.

Hinata volvió a mirarlos. Ahora uno de ellos, el rubio, bebía agua mientras el pelinegro se pasaba la toalla por el cuello. Hinata se fijó en Naruto. Su querido Naruto. Tan rubio como el sol y tan alegre como ningún otro. Él brillaba y destilaba energía. Era alegría y fuerza. Era una mezcla interesante y muy sexy a su parecer.

Sonrió y miró a su hermana.

Ambas estaban en las gradas mirándolos.

O en el caso de su hermana: comiéndoselo con la mirada.

-Mucha energía, alegría, fuerza. ¡Luz! Eso me transmiten.

-Sí. Ése es el significado del color Naranja y Naruto suele ser así, pero Manma es fuego intenso. ¡Una Naranja más intenso! –Se mordió el labio y Hinata se sonrojó. Ya sabía por dónde iba su hermana. –El quema como el infierno y me pone tan cachonda que podría violarlo. El brilla por donde pasa y alegra lo que toca. ¡Literalmente! –Gritó lo último eufórica.

Hinata tragó duró.

-Hinakary, tranquilízate.

-No puedo.

Y Hinata vio como su hermana se tiraba, literalmente, sobre Menma y le violaba la boca en un beso arrasador.

Bajó la mirada. Ella jamás haría eso, al menos no en público. Ella era más suave y menos intensa con sus sentimientos que su hermana y, a pesar de eso, la gente las confundía. Todos menos los hermanos Namikaze y los suegros.

-Hinata. –Subió el rostro al escuchar su nombre y se sintió intimidada por esos ojos. –Aquí tienes tu toalla. ¡Gracias 'ttebayo!

Su sonrisa la hizo sonrojar.

-D-De nada Na-Naruto-kun. –Dijo avergonzada pero sin apartar la mirada de él.

Se sonrojó aún más cuando él se inclinó y su respiración chocó en su hombro-cuello.

-Sequé cada parte de mi cuerpo con ella. –La sintió estremecerse y le lamió la unión del cuello y el hombro. Ella retuvo el aliento.

Naruto. Su Naruto era Luz pero desde que era su novia él se mostraba algo posesivo y fogoso.

-N-Naruto-kun. –Susurró cuando él la abrazó fuerte y escondió su cara en el cuello de ella. La había levantado tan rápido que no se dio cuenta.

El cuerpo de él estaba húmedo y frío. Olía a sudor pero no le desagradaba. Al contrario. Le atraía su aroma varonil y natural. Aspiró todo lo que pudo.

-¡Púdrete Namikaze!

Naruto y Hinata se separaron al escuchar semejante grito. Ambos suspiraron al saber que había empezado.

Menma estaba tirado en el suelo y Hinakary se veía furiosa. Tenía una mano en la cintura y la otra levantada en un puño. Claramente se veía su enojo.

-Ahí van otra vez. –Dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo. Hinata se volteó y Naruto la abrazó por detrás. De dispusieron a ver ya que si se involucraban sería peor.

-¡Mas te vale que te pongas el traje que haga juego con el mío Namikaze! –Se paró sobre él. Menma aún estaba tirado y veía a su novia impotente sobre él como una diablesa. La miró desafiándola. Esa mujer era muy explosiva y temperamental.

-Ya te dije que me niego. –Dijo despreocupado. -¡Ni por el infierno iré con ese maldito disfraz!

Hinakary lo agarró por la toalla que tenía en el cuello y lo levantó un poco. Ella se agachó lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones chocasen.

-O haces lo que te digo Namikaze, o te castro.

Amenazadora.

Él, automáticamente, llevó una mano a su entrepierna y la miró seriamente. No había nada en su mirada que le indicara que era broma o le diera a dudar. Ella iba en serio y tragó duro.

Hinakary entrecerró la mirada para dar más énfasis en que iba en serio. No iba a permitir que él hiciera lo que quisiera ese día. No iba a renunciar a su fantasía escondida por los malditos caprichos de su novio. Además, tenía que mostrarles a esas perras en celo seguidoras de su novio que él era de ella y punto. Y vaya que se los haría saber.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia y vio a Menma tener un tic nervioso por unos segundos.

-Menma, mi amor. –Ese tono tan cariñoso de voz lo puso alerta. Nada bueno iba a venir. –Si mañana no te pones el disfraz olvídate del sexo por tres meses.

_¡La puta mierda! ¡¿Qué no iba haber sexo por tres meses?!_

_No… No se atrevería._

Ella sonrió al ver su reacción.

-¡Maldición! –Exclamó él en un susurró y ahí Hinakary supo que había ganado. Lo soltó y se sentó sobre él. O más bien… sobre su erección.

_Una que desde que se había besado no había bajado a pesar de la situación._

-Así me gusta Mi tigre. –Se mordió el labio. En esa posición podría violarlo pero no era el lugar correcto. Aún.

_Pero su cuerpo ya estaba moviéndose y Menma estaba disfrutando._

-¡Busquen un maldito Burdel! –Gritó Naruto. Hinata se había volteado sonrojada al ver tal escena y Naruto se había puesto su playera. Le tiró la de su hermano a la cara.

Esos dos eran unos inconscientes.

¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer semejante escena en un lugar tan público?

.

-Con que regresaste por otra paliza, Hyuga. –Dijo al ver a la chica en su sala.

La ama de llaves la había dejado pasar y ella, que estaba en la cocina, se secaba las manos mientras iba a darle la bienvenida. Hasta que la vio.

-¡Oh! Mi querida suegra. –La miró. No iba a dejarse intimidar por la madre de su novio por nada en el mundo. Kushina podía ser intimidante pero ella era una Hyuga y como tal, asumiría el desafío con orgullo.

-Hola Kushina-san. –Saludó Hinata con una dulce sonrisa al entrar.

-¡Hinata! Qué lindo verte 'ttebané. Pasa.

Hinakary bufó ante su cambio de humor. Kushina le agradaba su hermana mayor porque le recordaba mucho a su esposo, en cambio ella era tan peleona y Tsunderé como lo había sido su suegra a su edad. Y para Kushina eso era robo de territorio.

Y si le sumamos eso a que Menma era su novio. Era considerado una declaración de guerra.

Hinakary caminó hasta estar cerca de la cocina por donde Kushina había arrastrado a su hermana.

-¡Claro que puedes ir 'ttebané! Él está en su cuarto y… toma. –Le pasó un paquete que Hinata tuvo que sostener con ambas manos. –Entrégale esto. Llegó hace como 10 minutos.

-Se lo daré. Con su permiso. –Pasó por el lado de su hermana. –Suerte hermanita. –Le susurró.

Hinakary sólo sonrió con orgullo y Hinata se perdió por las escaleras. Hinakary miró a su suegra quien la miraba con una diabólica sonrisa.

-¿Estás lista 'ttebané?

Hinakary mostró decisión y confianza al alzar su barbilla.

-Cuando usted quiera.

Y por un momento el aire alrededor se puso pesado ante las miradas de ellas.

-Pase. –Dijo cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta.

Hinata entró y encontró a los gemelos jugar en una consola Wii. Jugaban al Super Smash Bro. Y Menma parecía llevar la delantera.

-¡Joder 'ttebayo!

-Y con eso ya son 2/3 y yo gano. –Dijo Menma con calma.

Hinata puso el paquete en la cama y los hermanos se pusieron de pie. Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla que ella no se esperaba y se sonrojó.

-Ya empezaron con su melocería.

-¡Já! Sólo estás celoso porque Hinakary es muy temperamental.

Menma lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que quisieras que Hinata te violara como casi hizo mi novia.

Épico.

El rojo rostro de Naruto no tenía precio y Menma lo disfrutó al máximo. Hinata también estaba muy sonrojada cuando escuchó eso.

-H-Hinata… yo… Yo no…

-No lo vengas a negar ahora.

-¡No lo iba a negar 'ttebayo! –Miró a su novia que tenía una mano en su pecho como tratando de controlarse. –La verdad Hinata, es que a veces sí quisiera que te olvidaras del público y… bueno… eso.

¿Qué se supone que ella debía decir ante eso? Ella no era tan intensa como su hermana y ni hablar de ser expresiva.

-Naruto-kun…

-¡No me importa que usted sea su madre! ¡Menma es mí hombre y me pertenece!

Ese grito llamó toda su atención y Menma suspiró. Lo que faltaba. No había un día en el que su novia lo visitara y su madre hiciera de las suyas.

-¿No irás a ver? Parece serio esta vez. –Dijo Naruto algo preocupado. Ese grito no era como los otros.

-Que se maten. Para lo que me importa. –Respondió.

-Tú si destilas amor. –Dijo Naruto con sarcasmo y rodó los ojos.

-Como sea. –Agitó la mano y se fue de la habitación.

Naruto le restó importancia, y recordando su paquete lo tomó y lo abrió.

Hinata sonrió discreta ante la cara de él al ver el contenido. La fiesta de disfraces sería Mañana en la noche y este año les tocó a las hermanas Hyuga elegir los trajes de sus novios.

Trajes que sin duda harían de ese día un día inolvidable para todos en la fiesta.

Y para sus chicos.

.

Menma suspiró desde el pie de la escalera. Preocuparse no valía la pena, pero sí se había preocupado por lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo su madre y su novia.

Ellas dos siempre se peleaban por él.

Miró a la sala. No estaban ahí y entonces escuchó el sonido de una pelota rebotar seguidamente y muy rápido.

_Ya sabía dónde estaban._

-Quiero que admita mi relación con Menma. –Escuchó a Hinakary hablar.

-Primero tendrás que sobrepasarme 'ttebané.

Se acercó hasta verlas en el Tenis de Mesa. Al parecer y juzgando por sus respiraciones, acababan de un partido e iba a empezar otro.

-¡Eso haré! –Hinakary le apuntó a su suegra con la paleta del juego de Tenis.

-¿Y cómo? Este es nuestro encuentro #50 del mes y en ningún juego me has llevado la delantera. Incluso ahora. Acabo de romper tu empate 'ttebané. –La sonrisa de Kushina se hizo malévola.

Menma sintió unos escalofríos por su espalda. Ese tono de voz de su madre era muy desafiante y a juzgar por la mirada de su novia, este juego no acababa ahora.

-Mejor ríndete 'ttebané.

-¡Jamás! ¡Menma es MÍ hombre! No dejaré que usted me separe de él.

_Y el juego inició._

Menma sonrió. Esa era su nena. Una posesiva que no aceptaba un No por respuesta. Una Hyuga que desde que la conoció supo que estaría atrapado entre la pared y su dominio.

Y él estaba más que feliz de pertenecerle. Como nunca lo había estado.

.

El hotel de la familia Hyuga estaba siendo invadido por diversos disfraces en esa noche.

Cada persona que iba a preguntar por la sala de recepción siempre iba disfrazado o con máscara. Había de diversos tipos de trajes en los cuales sobresalían los de terror y los de animales salvajes.

Frente al Hotel, los hermanos Namikaze bajaron del auto algo incómodos por los trajes. Naruto se veía algo molesto pero Menma estaba furioso.

-¡Oh! Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí. ¿Se escaparon de alguna prisión? –Estalló en carcajadas.

Menma miró a Kyba con una visible intención de matarlo.

-Será mejor que mantengas tu boca cerrada o te la cierro. –Bramó y Kyba, conociéndolo, calló y siguió su camino.

-Que temperamento. –Se escuchó decir antes de entrar al Hotel.

-No entiendo por qué nos hacen vestir esto 'ttebayo. –Naruto estaba incómodo por las miradas divertidas y los comentarios que recibían. Aún no habían avanzado desde que salieron del auto.

-¿Ya se te olvidó? –La cara de su hermano le dio la respuesta. –Es una venganza Naruto.

-¿Por qué?

-Me da vergüenza que tengamos la misma cara. ¡¿Cómo es posible que seas tan idiota?! –Estaba irritado. –El mes pasado les hicimos una broma y Hinakary juró vengarse.

-¡Exacto! Hinakary, no Hinata.

- ¿Y crees que Hinata se quedaría con los brazos cruzados? A juzgar por tu traje yo diría que está tan metida en esto como Hinakary.

Naruto tragó duro.

-Sólo fue una foto y Hinata-chan no ha mostrado estar enojada conmigo.

Menma abrió los brazos frente a Naruto. Y le señaló el traje que traían. Naruto entendió las intenciones de las hermanas, o al menos trató de entender.

Ambos hermanos tenían unos trajes de prisioneros. Naruto tenía en sus manos esposas y Menma tenía en los pies una bola con cadena. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ambos tenían el pelo rubio.

Originalmente ambos son rubios pero Menma, para evitar confusiones, suele teñirse el pelo de negro.

-Pero mira quienes están de fuga. -Una chica se detuvo cerca de ellos. –Con que ahora son buscados, ¿eh?

Los chicos estaban pensando en sus propios asuntos. Naruto aún no creía que su Hinata estuviera enojada con él. Ella no era rencorosa y siempre le perdonaba toda travesura. Pero, si veía las cosas desde su punto de vista, también se hubiera enojado mucho si un chico se le acercara tanto a Hinata y usara el pretexto de no poder caminar para que le cargaran.

_Aunque obvio que su Hinata no le cargaría._

-Si las hacemos esperar se enojarán más. Camina. –Le ordenó. Naruto le obedeció sin replicar.

Las chicas que estaban ahí simplemente fueron ignoradas olímpicamente por los hermanos Namikaze.

.

-Hinakary, ¿No crees que ya es hora de bajar? Hace hora y media que llegaron y se ven muy irritados. –Dijo Hinata con voz suave.

Estaba viendo desde la segunda planta de la sala. Los invitados estaban tomándoles fotos a los hermanos y también se divertían. Sólo de vez en cuando un comentario salía y Menma se encargaba de tirarlos. En cambio Naruto parecía bien preocupado e ido de la fiesta.

-Dentro de unos segundos. –Dijo y se relamió los labios. Ver a su chico como un preso le daba ganas de ir allá y llevárselo de una vez. Pero tenían que hacerles saber que ellas no eran como las demás chicas.

Hinakary bufó por lo bajo. Menma tenía que saber que con ella no se juega y mucho menos se le toma fotos sin su permiso.

-Hinakary…

-Dime.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto en vez de castigarlos? ¿No te parece que los estamos premiando por lo que hicieron?

-Hinata… -Miró a su hermana seriamente. –Sí, ellos nos tomaron fotos cuando estábamos en nuestra noche de diversión. Sí, Tienen fotos de nosotras con atuendos inapropiados, pero… esto lo hago no sólo por venganza. –Sonrió y se relamió los labios. –Yo lo hago porque me excita ver a Menma así. Ese hombre me gusta mucho. Y sé que estás igual con Naruto. –Vio a su hermana adquirir un rojo intenso. –Bien. Creo que ya es hora. Empecemos con el plan, Hermana.

-¡Sí!

Ambas sonrieron y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras.

Ellas estaban con trajes iguales. Vestían ropa negra de cuero. Unas botas de cuero con tacón que les llegaba a las rodillas. Un liguero negó súper sexy. Una mini falda agarrada al liguero. Una camisa sexy de policía que se ajustaba al cuerpo. Guantes y sombrero de policía y un garrote. Tenían el pelo suelo y al bajar las escaleras todos en la fiesta hicieron silencio.

Parecían las mismas personas. Caminaban igual y hacían los mismos gestos. Todos les daban paso pues parecían las dueñas de la fiesta.

-Nuestros presos escaparon. ¡Abran paso! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras tomaban los garrotes.

Las personas se sorprendieron. No podían distinguir quién era quién. Parecían las mismas reflejadas en un espejo.

Naruto y Menma se habían quedado sin habla ante los trajes de sus novias, y más por esa mini falda agarrada al liguero. Estaban toda de negro pero se veían bien sexys.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Alto ahí! –Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y se acercaron con pasos iguales a ellos.

Los chicos las analizaron y sonrieron.

-Wow Hinata. No conocía esta parte tuya. –Ambos hermanos intercambiaron lugar para estar frente a sus chicas.

-¿C-Cómo supiste que era yo, Na-Naruto-kun? –Su típico sonrojo apareció delatándola.

Naruto se acercó a su oreja.

-No importa lo rudo que mires, tu mirada cambia cuando me miras. Por eso supe que eras tú.

Hinata sonrió y le tomó de la mano.

-Ven conmigo, Naruto-kun.

-¿A dónde vamos?

Hinata lo observó atentamente. Esas esposas que tenía en las manos le facilitaban el trabajo.

-Te violaré. –Susurró bajito y se sonrojó mucho por lo que dijo. Pero es que después de haber escuchado de Menma sobre los deseos de Naruto, se dijo a sí misma que haría un esfuerzo por complacerlo.

-No te escuché.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más. Le apenaba repetirlo.

-Na-Naruto… yo… ¡Sígueme! Te gustará.

Él asintió y la siguió. Se abrieron paso entre los invitados y se perdieron al subir las escaleras.

Ya la fiesta no importaba en nada.

-¡Deja de morderte el labio Mujer! –Dijo Menma a Hinakary y esta sonrió.

Hinakary le abrazó por el cuello y miró a las chicas que estaban detrás de él. Lo volteó y puso sus manos alrededor de las caderas de él.

-¿Ven a este hombre chicas? –Le puso una mano en la entrepierna. –Es mío y por su bien les recomiendo no meterse con lo que es mío. –Él sólo bufó. Su novia era muy impulsiva. -¡Abran paso! Presidiario en custodia. –Hinakary arrastró a Menma fuera de la sala por los pasillos del hotel. No era tan fácil ya que él tenía una bola con cadena en un pie.

_Menma no decía nada. Era mejor tener el derecho de guardar silencio._

Llegaron a un ascensor y entraron. Hinakary presionó un botón y empezaron a subir.

Hinakary examinó a su hombre y se mordió el labio. Con la ropa rasgada se podía ver parte de su cuerpo. Le apuntó con el barrote.

-Tienes derecho a permanecer sexy, mi tigre.

-Hinakary. –La miró a los ojos muy serio. Ella también se puso seria. –Deja de morderte ese labio o te follaré en el ascensor y me dará igual si entra alguien o no.

Ella se sintió desfallecer. Esa mirada seria y esas palabras la habían mojado y estaba realmente excitada. Un cosquilleo nació en su estómago.

Decidió sacarle más palabras como esa o hacer que cumpla esa promesa.

-Prefiero que me hagas el amor.

Menma se acercó lentamente hasta acorralarla en una esquina. Le alzó el rostro.

-En primer lugar sabes que yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro.

Hinakary sonrió.

-Eso no es para nada romántico, Menma.

Él entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella hasta chocar sus respiraciones.

-Primero, deja que te pregunte una cosa… ¿Tú quieres una relación vainilla convencional y sosa sin sexo pervertido ni nada?

Hinakary pensó en todas esas veces en las que estuvieron juntos. La forma intensa en la que él entraba en ella poseyéndola y marcándola. En esos besos cargados de pasión y fuego. En las caricias que él le daba al cuerpo con sus manos y boca. Sintió ansiedad y ser tocada por él.

_Algo que él ya estaba haciendo. _

La mirada intensa de él la humedeció. Sentía una cascada en su entrepierna.

-_¡Dios mío! Me desea. Menma me desea y yo lo deseo a él aquí mismo… en el ascensor. –_Su respiración se agitó ante sus pensamientos. –Yo sólo te quiero a ti Menma. Lo demás me sobra.

Se sonrojó. Algo que él disfrutó.

Las puertas del ascensor de abrieron y Menma consideró sus opciones.

-Vamos a la cama. Te debo varios Orgasmos.

Y con los nervios a flor de piel, ella tomó su mano entre las suyas.

.

Esa habitación estaba inundada de suspiros y jadeos, de susurros irreconocibles y cargada con una intensa calor.

Una ligera música ambientaba el lugar y las velas le daban un significado diferente a la habitación.

Él estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos atados en el espaldar y ella sobre él, acariciándole el cuerpo desnudo y a su merced. Ella aún estaba con su disfraz mientras se movía sobre su virilidad dura por poseerla. Dura por ella.

-H-Hinata… yo… aahh…

-N-Naruto-kun. ¿Te g-gusta?

-¡Sí! –Casi gritó. Lo que sentía se intensificaba.

Hinata le lamió la mejilla y el cuello.

-A mí también me gusta. –Dijo mientras se bajaba de él y se arrodillaba frente a él.

Naruto la miró. Ella estaba toda sonrojada y se veía tan jodidamente sexy que casi eyacula cuando ella miró su pene.

-¡Dios Hinata!

Ella lo miraba mientras usaba sus pechos para darle placer. Sonrió. Hinakary tenía razón. El cuerpo de ella tenía suficiente poder para hacer que un hombre se derrumbe a sus pies y Naruto no era una excepción. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue saber que sus sonrojos lo excitaban. Así que ahora aprovecharía esa capacidad.

Naruto enfocó su mirada en ella. Jamás pensó que su Hinata pudiera hacer realidad su más oscura fantasía: verla con una excelente combinación de ángel y diabla. Pero se sorprendió aún más cuando ella, con su lengua, le lamió la punta.

Hinata sonrió ante los gestos y gemidos de placer que él hacía.

Con Naruto desnudo, amarrado a la silla y ella aún vestida, sólo significaba una cosa: La noche sería larga.

.

Al día siguiente.

Hinata salía del baño con el pelo húmedo. Fijó la vista en la cama donde estaba su hermana con una sonrisa de quien hace una travesura. Tenía en sus manos lo que parecía dos fotografías y cada vez que las miraba chillaba como loca.

-¡Hinata! ¿No es increíble? ¡Esto es genial!

Hinata suspiró. ¿Qué no lo hacía por venganza? ¡Sí, claro!

Se acercó a su closet y movió algunas ropas. Una fotografía calló de uno de los bolsillos del traje que tenía anoche. La tomó y sonrió mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Hinakary?

-Dime…

-¿Cómo definirías un problema?

-Mmmm. –Se puso a pensar mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Sonrió cuando vio la foto que le quitó a su novio: Ella estaba como una niña dulce con vestido de flores. Un reto al que a veces jugaban ella y su hermana cada primer viernes del mes. Y también miró la otra foto que recién tomó anoche: de su Menma con ropa íntima de mujer puesta mientras dormía con una almohada de Sasuke.

-Naranja.

Hinata la miró con incertidumbre.

-¿Naranja?

-Sí. ¡Naranja! –Y volvió a chillar mientras ponía las fotos en su pecho y se recostaba en la cama boca arriba. –Un intenso y fuerte Naranja.

Hinata sólo sonrió y miró la foto que ella le había tomado a su novio: Naruto estaba amarrado en la cama con un rostro en total éxtasis. Tenía pintalabios rojo, lentes rosados y marcas de besos en el pecho. En su cintura tenía un Tutú de ballet y de ella sólo se mostraba el pie sobre su entrepierna. También miró la foto que le quitó a él de ella: Ella estaba vestida como una prostituta de la amazona. Se sonrojó como nunca al recordar la cara de Naruto al verla y luego a Menma tomar una foto a cada un.

Sí. En definitiva sus problemas eran definidos como "Naranja" ya que ellos eran los únicos por los que hacían estas cosas. Sólo ellos hacían que ellas se mostraran así y… ¿Por qué no Naranja? Después de todo, los problemas son algo por el cual no dejas de pensar y ellas no dejan de pensar en sus problemas color naranja con estilo Namikaze.

.

..

**... ... ... Fin... ... ...**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

¿Ah? ¿Y cómo me quedó? ¿Verdad que raro y genial o sólo raro?

**Aniyasha** Nee-san... Se me está pegando eso de hacer historias raras y creo que me gusta :D XD

**FanficMatica **Este es el fic en el que trabajaba. Te dije que tu Historia me había inspirado. jejejejejeje

.

Con esto me despido y no dejen dejar sus sensuales Review que, como sabrán, son un motor para la inspiración de un/una escritor/escritora.

**Recuerden:** Review = Escritora feliz = Más historias = Ustedes felices.

**¡Hasta la próxima Naruhineros!**


End file.
